Daughter Like Father
by Pawprinter
Summary: Gale moved back to District 12, but this time he's not alone. His daughter and son are coming with him. What happens when they meet the Mellark's? For Margie. Gale's son/P&K's daughter. Post Epilogue!


**Hey, guys! It's Pawprinter. Yay! This is my first Gale/Katniss story ever and my first Post-Epilogue ever. Yeah, I've never really written anything with Gale in it so this story might be way off, but I tried! **

**Warning: This has spoilers for Mockingjay, Catching Fire, and Hunger Games... Also it's set a few years after the epilogue, and I made up Gale's life. I also changed District 12.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well I own Gale's family, but that's all.**

**Okay, so this story it really short. The shortest story I've ever written. I actually never wrote a G/K story (said ^^) so it's going to be weird. It's not even a G/K story. It's more of a GD/K&PS story. Yeah... But it does have some G/K parts. Anyway the story will be slightly OOC and way off. **

**I hope you like the story! **

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**Daughter like Father**

* * *

Gale kept his eyes locked on the soft brown hair that was, of course, left messy on top of his son's head; the silky black hair of his youngest daughter the hung down her back loosely; and the flame red hair of his daughter that was pulled into a side braid. Gale couldn't help but think about his old life... That was how Katniss used to wear her hair.

The Seam breeze wasn't felt around District 12's school, and Gale was grateful for that. It was enough torture that he had moved back to District 12, he didn't need to smell the air that he used to live in. Where _she_ used to live in.

Gale wasn't even sure why he moved back to District 12; he would say that because his wife moved to the Capitol and they had to get a divorce, making him return to his old home from before the rebellion. A part of him said that he wanted the comfort of his friends and his family from District 12.

Mostly, he wanted to have his old life back, hunting in the woods, laughing with friends, hanging out with... _her._

The little girl with black hair spun around again, her blue dress skirt twirling above her knees, her long black hair flying into the air. Her childish laugh filled the air when she stumbled. Gale's fatherly instincts took over and caught the young girl before she would fall onto the ground. The girl turned back to look and Gale and gave him a smile.

Her mother's smile.

Cute little dimples that formed around the cheeks and her eyes sparking.

The little boy shook his head at his sister and kept jumping around bench, his laughter bubbling out of his lips once more. The girl with the wild red hair was picking through the dewy green grass, in search of new bugs to add to her growing collection of the mysterious bugs found around their new home district.

Gale shook his head at the young girls and boy, but he smiled at them both anyway. Oh, how he loved them so.

"Daddy, look at the birds." The young girl with black said after a few seconds of standing in her father's arms. She quickly pointed to the tree line above Gale's head. Her voice was in awe as she pointed up into the air. Gale nodded and smiled. He remembered the birds. He remembered how they were back then. Back when times were much more difficult. When they were under the ruling of President Snow. "They are singing loudly!" She said with a smile.

"And the ground is so soft." The little boy mumbled beside Gale. Gale turned to look at the young boy beside him and laughed slightly when the boy pounded on the dirt ground again with his little feet.

"The bugs are pretty." The little girl picked up one bug native to Distict 12 and held it above her head, to show her father.

Yes, District 12 was quite different from the familiar District 2. They were ten districts apart from each other for a reason.

There was the light ring of a bell echoed five times from the building, calling the children into the school.

The boy stopped jumping, the red haired girl stopped picking at the grass, the black haired girl froze, and they all looked up to their father worriedly.

There was only five more minutes left until school started.

Gale's youngest daughter, Daphnie, his other daughter, Masona, and his only son, Ajax, were heading into their first day of the District 12 school that day.

Masona was ten years old and the oldest of Gale's children. Masona was adopted by Gale and his ex-wife, but that didn't make them love her any less. Her biological mother and father were murdered by rebels in their home district, during one of their protests against the new Panem. Gale and his ex-wife instantly took her in and raised her as their own. Her personality shone as an intelligent and bright girl. She had wildly curly red hair, brown eyes, and a pale complexion. Masona was already being take over in hight by her younger brother, Ajax.

Ajax was more of a mix between Gale and his mother. He had the same brown hair as his mother, but he had neither the grey eyes of his father or the black eyes of his mother; he had light blue eyes of his maternal grandmother. Ajax had the olive skin tone of his dad, and even his impressive height of him. Different from his younger sister, his personality was just like his mother's - sweet, nice, caring, loving. But then again, maybe his sister would change her personality as she grew older… After all, Ajax was two years older than her, being the age of nine.

Daphnie was at the age of seven, and a spitting image of her father… the same silky black hair, grey eyes, and olive skin. Even Daphnie's personality was just like Gale's; a flame. Other than he smile, you would have though Daphnie was a female clone of Gale.

Gale's heart felt heavy at the thought. Flames. That was how his best friend's little sister died. From fire bombs, she died from fire bombs. His fire bombs. Gale shook his head; he didn't mean to kill her. He didn't mean to hurt little Prim. But he had. And on extension he had hurt the girl he had loved, his best friend, his Katniss.

Maybe coming back to District 12 wasn't such a good idea...

Gale looked up from his son and daughter because he heard laughter. Bright laughter of children that Gale had become acustomed to over the years as his children grew.

Gale became distracted as a new family walked through the short, brown, wood fence that now surrounded the grounds of the school. A woman that he had spent hours memorizing everything about held the hand of a little boy around Ajax's age, with brilliantly blonde hair. Another familiar man held the hand of a young girl, around the age of Masona, who had the same dark hair as her mother.

Gale looked away from the family and caught Ajax mid jump and pulled him to his lap. Masona looked up at Gale questionably and ran to her father's leg, standing beside her younger sister.

"You see that boy and girl over there?" Gale asked Masona. Masona looked up and looked to where her father was pointing with his thumb. She nodded her head along with her brother and sisters.

"Yes." Masona said. She looked back to her father. "Why, papa?"

"I wanted to marry her mother, but she fell for a baker instead." Gale said with a little smirk. The three children looked quickly back to the family with wide eyes.

"A baker? Why would she want a baker when she could have had you? That makes no sense." Ajax whispered more to himself then to Gale. Daphnie sat in silence, daring not to speak, and Masona was gapping at the family.

"Because she couldn't survive without him." Gale mumbled back sourly. Masona looked back from the family with an even more confused expression, Daphnie's jaw dropped open from her confusion, and Ajax's eyes bugged out.

"She couldn't survive without him!" Daphnie gasped. Masona looked at the family, entirely fascinated with them. Ajax just blinked before he said anything.

"Did he have some type of medication for her, or something?" He asked. He blinked again and Gale chuckled without humor.

"He was some sort of drug to her." Gale mumbled under his breath, to himself. They would have heard their father if they were paying attention, but Masona was more interested in the family.

"I'm going to go say hi to them." Daphnie said with a wide smile. She pulled out of Gale's grasp and took off running to the new family, dragging Ajax along with her. Masona's gaze was still glued to the new family. Her face was lit up with a smile, filling her light brown eyes with happiness.

"Papa," Masona started. Gale looked down upon his daughter with the crazy red curls. "I'm happy you didn't marry that boy's mother." Gale looked down at his little girl, confused.

"Why's that?" Gale asked.

"Because I want to marry that boy."

* * *

**Hehe! If you didn't guess I based it off of Katniss and Peeta's meeting, and the scene with them first meeting. I added something's and took away something's... I hope you like it!**

**Okay, so here is the deal: Daphnie's name isn't at all related to District 2 (where her mother is from) or District 12 (where her father was from). Instead her name is from the Capitol (ish) and its nature! District 2 is the Capitol's lap dog they have some of their names. That's why I chose Daphnie... I know that everything is different and that Daphnie's name would be more suited for before the downfall of Panem, I couldn't help myself to be lazy and take the easy way out. Same goes with ****Ajax. His name means something with the earth and it has a Capitol feel to it. I was just lazy… Masona was a play on Mason. Mason is a District 2 name, making Masona a District 2 name.**

**So sorry for my spelling mistakes and grammar, I'm still learning.**

**Please review, it would make my day. Even if you don't have an account you can review! You all love me, don't you!?**

**Thanks!**

**~Paw**


End file.
